


In the Heat of the Moment

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks was a long time to be apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> response to a prompt by a friend

Alec moaned as Eliot sucked at the juncture where neck met shoulder, knowing the older man had most certainly marked him, turned on even more at the visible reminder he knew he'd see in the morning when he looked in the mirror.

They'd been going at it for hours, making out on the bed like teenagers, sweaty and not a little sticky already from two intense orgasms. 

"You like that, huh, darlin'?" Eliot growled in Alec's ear, nibbling at the younger man's earlobe, knowing it was practically hard wired to his dick, chuckling evilly when Alec's cock twitched against his abdomen.

Thrusting against his lover hard, Eliot moved down to Alec's full lips, licking into his lover's mouth, swallowing the moan that poured from Alec's mouth.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he'd laid eyes, and more importantly, hands, on his lover. Their latest con had required the team to be split, with Parker, Eliot and Nate in one state doing recon; Hardison and Sophie back home running another part of the con, helping build up Nate's credibility as a possible client for their latest mark.

They'd talked several times throughout the day, ended every night with a phone call, even a quick one. But it wasn't the same. Eliot had grown used to having the hacker nearby, able to touch him when he wanted to, sleeping wrapped around him at night when their schedules permitted.

Two weeks felt like years, and Eliot knew he wasn't alone.

As soon as they'd gotten home, he'd told Nate not to call them for three days, taken Alec home and they'd been holed up in the bedroom ever since.

The stinging bite to his shoulder brought his thoughts back to the moment. 

"Am I boring you?" Alec asked, slight smirk on his face, "Or have I wore you out already?"

"In your dreams, Hardison."

Eliot wasn't prepared for the sudden movement coming from the hacker, eyes wide when he suddenly landed on his back, staring up into Alec's smirking face.

"I told you not to call me that, not when we're here like this. Or did you forget?"

Eliot chuckled evilly, "You gonna remind me?"

"Damn straight," Alec moved quickly, straddling Eliot's waist, back to the hitter, as he turned his attention to Eliot's feet.

"Alec, don't you dare!" Eliot moved his feet, trying to get them out of harm's way.

"You only have yourself to blame, Spencer." Alec remarked, deliberately calling the older man by his last name.

Before Eliot could reply, Alec grabbed his left foot, trailing his fingers up the arch with a feather light caress. As expected, Eliot began to giggle almost immediately, doing his best to twist out of the younger man's reach.

Five minutes later, out of breath and even sweatier from the exertion, Eliot finally cried uncle, though 'uncle' in this case was 'Nate', and Alec collapsed on the bed next to his lover.

Curling over Alec's chest, Eliot mumbled into Alec's broad chest, "You're evil."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Eliot wasn’t willing to agree, but figured there was no point in trying to deny it either. Sighing slightly, he drifted a bit as he lay against Alec's chest, listening to the hacker's heart slow to a more normal rhythm.

"I missed this," Alec whispered into the silence, fingers threading softly through Eliot's sweaty hair.

Eliot smiled, placing a soft kiss on Alec's chest before looking up at his lover. "Me too."

Their third round of lovemaking was much more sedate, a true reconnection, with soft kisses, gentle caresses, moans of ecstasy, and satisfied cries of completion.

They were sticky, sweaty, and really, completely disgusting after it was all said and done, in dire need of a hot shower. But they were happier than they had been in a long time, and as they teased and touched each other on their way to the shower, likely leading up to round four, they knew that they wouldn't have it any other way.

END


End file.
